The Daughter of the Prime
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: My name is Odette Prime. I am the daughter of the autobot leader: Optimus prime, and a human woman: Amber Toretto-Prime. Yes, Toretto. She is the younger sister to Dominic Toretto and the older sister of Mia Toretto. my mom died when i was young and my dad came from space as a giant alien robot. So im half human half robot... Lets see how this turns out. (rewrite of Odette's Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before i start this story, im redoing Odette's story, because i am not happy with how it turned out. I want to show her struggles and her relationships a bit more in depth than it is now. And im sorry for being gone so long and ill do my best to make this the best and longest story yet. love you all.  
Disclaimer: i only own my oc's. nothing else. THe transformers and the fast and furious belong to their respective owners. and the fast and furious gang wont exactly go with their movies. so, yeah, lets start this**

* * *

 _"RUN ODETTE!" my Mama yelled to me "RUN AND HIDE!" i hid my small body in a crack in the wall. i was reletively small for being only four years old.  
"I smell the scent of prime on you femme. killing you will hurt Prime that my master may offline him for good!" a walking Doritos chip said in a gravely voice as he approached my mama and she stood her ground  
"Oh, Starscream, when will you learn? my husband is stronger than you or your 'master' its funny you call him that when you only want to kill Megatron" she said and i covered my ears and closed my eyes when i heard her scream as she was grabbed up_

 _"Starscream, stop playing with the insect! we have to find the Allspark before Megatron comes and gets it himself and you know we will be fragged then" another voice said and Starscream sighed and then dropped my mama, where she died when she hit the ground._

 _when they left i came out and ran to her "Mama, Mama wake up!" i cried, shaking her and i knew she was gone. I was angry and sad. I let out a mourning shriek, a dome of what looked like a blue lightning came over me and my mother, crackling and swirling around us as my eyes shone as bright as the blue light and my face like birthmark on my shoulder glowed the same electric blue. I let out another howl and the 'shield' launched itself outward, distroying the nearly empty city around me. Not long later, several all black SUV's surrounded me and the men had guns pointed at me_

I jolted up, panting. "Just another dream" i said softly and i sat up fully on the mattress on the floor of my small cell. I ran my fingers through my hair that reached passed my ass. I looked in the mirror. my hair was a bright blonde, but i had electric blue highlights in my hair. The highlights were new. I frowned a bit and then i turned when my cell door opened and a kind woman with red hair came in "Happy birthday Subject 216!" she chirped happily, holding my tray of food. Ah, thats right. im sixteen now. The scientists said my powers should be at their peak on my sixteenth birthday  
"Thank you miss Annie" I said as i grabbed my suit off the wall. The only thing they let me wear is this all silver suit with boots and gloves. It reminded me of the super suits from the incredibles, except the only thing that was black on it was the gloves and boots. When she left, i stripped off the bland beige nightgown and put my suit on. I then ate my breakfast, which was an omelette with toast and orange juice. i was only given good food on my birthday.

I ate in silence and when i finished, Several men came in and escorted me to the training room. I was shoved into the room and i glared at the several armed men pointing their guns at me.

This room was a special room, it can change its appearance to whatever needed. Right now it was a clearing with a lake. They like to test my powers with this room. I have telekinesis, elemental bending/control, shapeshifting, invisibility, force-field generating, super strength, and i found i can transform my arm into a gun or sword. I had most of my abilities sense i was little, they had just been enhanced ":: **Attack!** ::" the voice over the intercom said and i smirked at them and lunged

* * *

 **with megatron(3rd pov):  
** Megatron may be frozen in the Sector Seven headquarters in the Hoover dam, but that didnt mean he was unaware of his surroundings. His scanners had detected the Allspark and a signiture close to a mech he knew very well. Megatron hated how his life became. Everyone knew him as a warlord, but in reality, he was a slave. A slave to his sire: Megatronus Prime.  
See, many didnt know Megatron was related to the evil prime or that his sire had been the one to rip him away from his carrier as a sparkling and put in the pits of Kaon as a sparkling where he was raised as a gladiator. He had gained the friendship of a neutral framed Archivist mech name Orion Pax, the son of Sentinel Prime.  
Now, not many knew of Orion being the son of Sentinel nor did many know of Sentinel using Optimus as a puppet by breaking bonds and putting in a memory blocker chip. And because of his sire,Megatron couldnt even control himself most of the time, he couldnt control what he said. Not unless he was offlined or his sire was offlined.  
' _please, let this end soon. Let me offline here or let Orion offline my sire before i am freed_ ' he thought and allowed himself to recharge once more

* * *

 **In space on a small ship(3rd pov):**

Optimus Prime was sitting in his quarters, a small photo of his holoform and his wife on his desk. He smiled sadly, he missed her very much. he hoped to find her as soon as they get to earth and get the allspark. He needed to get to his wife and his child. He had known she was in the early stages when he had to leave. he didnt want to have to leave, but he couldnt risk his family's lives. That and he had thought and hoped they would be safer from the war if he was far away fighting it.

Oh if only he knew how wrong he was. He would soon find out how terribly wrong he was and soon he would have to find a way to get the daughter he didnt know he had, to open up to him and accept him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

":: **Attack!** ::" the voice over the intercom said and i smirked at them and lunged, shifting into a large black panther and i tackled one man, tearing out his throat as the men shot at me.  
I shifted to my human form and i used my mind to throw the dead man at the two or three men shooting at me and i let the lightning form into what would look like whips as it cackled and moved around the 'invisible' eyes were glowing once again.  
" ** _my child, you shouldnt kill them. I know they hurt you, little one, but you shouldnt kill them. Just wound them_** " a feminine voice said and i whipped at the men but didnt touch them, though close to. I knew they wouldnt stop this training until the men were dead or very harmed.

I then moved water from the lake and froze the men and i then punched the door, it flying off the wall and i let my 'electic whips' come back and i whipped at anyone who dared to stop me as i made my escape. I tried to avoid hitting them, though i killed one who shot my arm and soon as i was out, i made wings appear on my back and i flew as fast as i could, Stopping in a forest to rest a bit

"Shit" i muttered as i looked at the slash on my arm from the bullet grazing against it. it was bleeding pretty good but it wasnt too horribly bad. Though what shocked me is my blood was purple. A very vibrant purple, but purple, Though what dripped on the ground separated, where the middle was purple but one side was a bright blue and the other is red.  
" _what_ am i?" i asked myself.

I let out a sigh, i knew i had to find shelter and food and water. I didnt know if i had any family or where i was. Hell, the only reason i remember my name is from the murder of my mother. Her death still haunts me to this day.

I began walking for quite a while, though i tore my suit a few times on the plants and i found a cave and i smiled when it was empty and i got some wood and i made a fire, curling up near it, though not too close, not wanting to be burned and i quickly fell asleep, too exhausted to stay awake much longer

* * *

 **Back with the Autobots(3rd pov):**

Optimus walked through the damaged ship to his Scout's quarters and he knocked at the door, smiling when the young yellow and black mech answered.  
"Bumblebee, we need you to go on earth and scout out for anything to find the allspark. and make sure you get an alt mode and use it to hide from the natives of the planet" Optimus said and the scout nodded and he smiled and turned to go to the medbay.

"Oh, Hello Prime, here for your medicinal energon?" The green medic answered and the red and blue mech nodded  
"that would be correct, and some company" Optimus said as he sat on the berth and he sighed a bit "i need to let you know i have a human mate and techno-organic child on Earth. SHe was sparked when i left" he said as his medic gave him the energon  
"I..see. Well, what is her name?" The medic answered  
"my mate's name is Amber Toretto-Prime." Optimus answered with a sigh "I dont know about my child. I dont know if its a mechling, femmeling, or even a neutral"  
"Prime, i highly doubt humans have neutral frames, by what our monitors picked up, they have mechs and femmes" Ratchet chuckled at his friend "dont worry though, we will find the little Sparkling"

* * *

 **In the matrix(3rd):**

 _Allspark let herself visit her mate in the matrix, "i want the femmeling to become my successor, you know im going to be offlined permanently and my spark destroyed" She said to the gold colored mech  
"I know, Spark, but are you positive you want her?" he asked  
"yes, and young samuel will have the knowledge, but she shall have my powers along with her own. She will make a perfect Princess of Cybertron" She said with a smile on her face.  
The allspark was silver with gold accents and she hugged her mate and he sighed and hugged her in return  
"Alright, dearspark. If thats what you want"  
"It is..."_

* * *

I walked for about five days and i knew i would have to fly to get away faster. I let out a sigh, i didnt know if my arm will let me as it was looking pretty bad, but i decided to try and i shifted to a bald eagle and i began flying. Holy cow, it hurts like no tomorrow. I let out a pained noise but kept flying as fast as i could, needing to get as far away as possible.

I didnt know how long i flew until i crashed just outside some blocked off racing area. I shifted to my real form and climbed the fence and i began walking around, snagging some food and bandages and i hid by a black muscle car and i began eating my sandwich, i was starving.

"Hey you!" I looked up in fear, there was a bald man with tanned skin, a lot of muscles looking at me. I must be by his car. He had a black tank top on and a large cross around his neck and it made him look a bit more scary. "what are you doing by my car?" he demanded and i scrambled backwards in fear, dropping my sandwich  
"I-im sorry! i wasnt trying to cause harm!" i whimpered, staring at him in fear as he approached and i saw a worried look on his face  
"Where are you from, Kid?" He asked, kinder this time  
"d-dunno. A dam. Government agency" i said softly, shaking a bit as he knelt down and i watched as he grabbed the bandages and began wrapping my arm  
"Im sorry for scaring you kid." he said gently and he smiled at me. He has a nice smile. "my name is Dominic Toretto, and this is Race Wars"

* * *

 **I only own my oc**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and i was staying With Dominic and his wife Letty in their trailer as they had to stay at Race Wars and they had decided i would live with them and they would help me find out who my family was and get to them.  
at the moment I was sitting on the couch when Dominic came in, reading a book. I looked up from the book when he sat next to me on the couch and i smiled at him

"Hey, Kid, We will be leaving in a few hours. Letty as a couple more races to do" He said and he sighed a bit and he cracked his neck with a loud 'pop', making me giggle.  
"Okay. Will everyone be coming to dinner still, when we get back?" I asked. he had told me like two ago that everyone wanted to meet the 'new addition' to our group, or rather, family.  
"Of course. They all want to meet the new addition." he said and ruffled my hair "you'll always be our family, no matter what. Even when - if - we find your biological family" He said  
"I know, you said that before" i giggled  
"Remember, you cant use your powers" he reminded  
"I know" i said again, sighing.

I may not have liked how i was taught to use my powers or how i was forced too, but i enjoyed using them. It was fun. However, i knew they were concerned of my safety, and that i think they want me to have a 'normal' life, though ill never be normal. I know this. But, I was never normal to begin with.

 **Later:**

When we finally got to Dominic's house, i got out of the 1970 Dodge Charger he has been driving. On the way here, he had told me the story of the car, and i was amazed, especially sense the car first scared him to drive. It surprised me that he could be afraid of anything, hes like, pure muscle!  
I followed him inside and he took me to an empty room  
"you can have this room. we will get you furniture tomorrow" Dominic said and i nodded and i smiled at him and set my book on the chair that was in the room

Its a nice room, pretty big with a big closet, the floor was carpet and it had two windows, one of the windows had a bench seat and i decided to sit on the window seat and i looked out the window, not noticing Dominic leaving. I had a feeling i would be happy here.  
I pulled out my locket that i had from my mother, one of the few things Sector seven had allowed me to keep. It was different, it was the shape of some strange face like thing. It was identical to my birthmark. And it glowed at times. I could never get this thing to open, and i wasnt sure why it wouldnt open.

i went downstairs and grabbed a butterknife and i came back upstairs and began prying it open. It took me an hour and it finally popped open and a piece of paper that was folded up small flew out of it and so did two photo. I went over and picked them up. i gasped in shock

* * *

 **With the Autobots (3rd):**

Bumblebee transformed to his cometary form and he flew to earth, where he found a beat up, yellow 1974 Camaro Z28 that had black racing stripes down the middle. he scanned it and transformed to his new alt mode :: **Optimus prime, this is bumblebee, come in** :: Bee decided to commlink his leader to let him know that he made it  
:: **This is Optimus, go ahead Bee** :: the leader responded back, relief in Optimus' voice  
:: **I have made it to Earth and have an alt mode. I am starting my mission Optimus** :: the scout reported as he then began driving down the dirt road, hacking into the internet at the same time  
:: **good. And if you can, find all you can on a human woman named Amber. Her maiden name is Toretto. Married name is Prime. Optimus out** :: Optimus said and then hung up on the Commlink.

Bumblebee found a abandoned warehouse, he pulled in and 'parked' where he began searching. he let out a happy chirp when he found it.  
:: **Optimus, i found her. it says she is deceased. She offlined six Megacycles ago. She had a femmeling named Odette Prime. Who was two megacycles at the time. The sparkling should be eight megacycles now** :: Bee reported.

On the ship, Optimus had been talking with Ironhide and Ratchet and his optics widened and he nearly glitched. His mate was offline...gone and he hadnt been there to say goodbye or even save her :: **Thank you Bumblebee...continue with your mission and keep an optic on her while i find a guardian for her** :: Optimus said through commlink and he then realized his friends were trying to get his attention after he felt pain on his helm

"Slaggit Prime! Answer already!" Ratchet snapped, finally bashing his leader over the helm with a wrench.  
"What was that for?" Optimus demanded, rubbing his helm, feeling a dent from the wrench ' _insufferable mech and his_ _wrenches_ ' he thought  
"you froze up and were about to glitch, Prime" Ironhide chuckled "you better not be pulling a prowl on us"  
Optimus then sighed "im sorry, i was...shocked upon the news that bumblebee sent me" Optimus said with a sigh  
"and what news is that?" Ratchet demanded, dragging the prime into the medbay by his audio receptor fin.

Ratchet made Prime sit on the berth and began running scans while Ironhide leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, glad that it wasnt him this time in the medbay.  
"my mate is offline and i have a daughter"

* * *

 **I only own my oc**

 **Please review!**

Unit of time cybertronian = earth:

Vorn(year) 83 earth years

Orn (Month) 7 earth years

Breem (hour) 5 earth weeks

Megacycle (week) 2 yearth years

Cycle (full day) 3 earth months

Solarcyle (Daytime) about 1 1/2 earth months

Lunar cycle (night) about 1 1/2 earth months

Klick(minute) 12 earth days

Nano-Klick (a second) 5 earth hours


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so, i have a job interview on the 9th of August and hopefully i get this job and ill be working second shift which is 4:30 pm to like 12:30 am and if i get this job, ill try to keep getting these out quickly, but no promises.**

* * *

The first picture showed my mom, with dominic, letty, and a few people i didnt know yet, and my mom was holding a baby. The second was a picture of mom, sitting on the shoulder of some giant robot. ' _dominic...he's my family?_ ' i thought and i picked up the note

 _my darling daughter,  
If you're reading this, then i am no longer with you and for that i am sorry. I love you so much and your father will return to you, Odette. His name is Optimus Prime. He is the leader of a alien robotic species at war. the locket and the birthmark you have on your shoulder is the insignia for their faction called Autobots.  
Your father had to leave us to go fight, but he promised he will soon return. He will be home soon, i know it. Stay with your Uncle Dominic and your Aunt Letty. Be a good girl. i love you baby girl.  
Love, Mommy._

Tears filled my eyes as i read the note and i ran down the stairs and i hugged Dominic tightly  
"We dont have to look for my family, i already found them" i said, looking up at him and he had a confused look on his face.  
"who are they?" he asked as he rubbed my back  
"you" he looked confused at that and then something seemed to click and i was pulled into a bone crushing hug  
"uh,need air! choking, not breathing!" i squeaked from the crushing hug.  
"they said you died with Amber!" he said, not hearing or registering what i said and i was hugged like this for a while longer, starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Finally he let me go and i panted for air and he chuckled a bit  
"sorry, i was just excited"  
"ya think?" i asked with a giggle and i squeaked when he ruffled my hair.  
"No, touchy! no touchy!" i said with a giggle and smacked his hands away

Later that night, i met Mia, Brian, Leon, Jesse, Vince,Roman, Tej, Han, and and Hobbs. i guess they all would be my aunts and uncles sense theyre family, by blood or not.  
I giggled as i talked with Roman, he was funny. He was telling me about his cousin Robert Epps, who was apparently a soldier and that when they were kids, they messed with their parents all the time sense they are pretty much identical.

Uncle Dom put the platters of Steaks and Chicken on the table while Aunt letty and Aunt Mia brought the sides out and Roman promptly put a piece of Steak on his plate  
"Well, Rome, Sense you reached in and grabbed some steak first, you get to say Grace" Dom said as he sat down and so did mia and letty and Rome sighed and stood  
"Father, we thank you for the gathering of friends. Father, we give thanks for all the choices we have made, because that's what makes us who we are. Let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way. Thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family, Odette. we all missed her her and thank you for bringin' Odette home. And most of all, thank you for fast cars."

* * *

 **With bee:**

Bumblebee was driving down the road, his holoform active as he drove to not draw suspicion. He kept scanning through the internet, trying to learn as much as he could about the species.  
When he got to the Toretto household, he ran a scan and he made note of the humans with his leaders daughter and he drove off. he got a clue of where the Allspark might be. He had to find Jamuel James Witwicky. He had a set of glasses he realized had a map printed on them though he couldnt read it, it was cybertronian however.

* * *

 **with Optimus and his team:**

Optimus walked through the ship and he went to sunstreaker, whom was fixing his paint. per usual  
"Sunstreaker, i need you to go to earth and guard my Daughter" Optimus said and the yellow mech looked up  
"wait..go there? with the nasty insects to ruin my paint?" SUnstreaker asked in disgust "No way, i dont accept"  
"Its not a request Sunstreaker" Optimus rumbled "i said i needed you to go and you will go. That is an order" He said before turning and leaving the room, leaving the grumbling mech.  
"Lets hope this goes well" Optimus mumbled as he went to his office to plan what next, letting out a sigh when he got Bee's comm, thanking the scout and he began going through datapads and making notes

"I cant believe he is making me go to that disgusting planet" Sunstreaker muttered as he shifted to his cometary form and he flew to earth. When he landed, he scanned a 2006 corvette changing down to the yellow car ' _well at least they have nice vehicles_ ' he mumbled, scanning the internet and he began driving to find Odette and figure out a way to get them to 'buy' his alt mode so he can guard her. Though he _really really_ didnt want to do this.

* * *

 **I only own my oc. And i should state that i am not going along with the whole plotline of the fast and furious. Mainly just using the characters and such.**

 **Please review!**

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts_** "

[ **The thirteen talking through the familial bond to Skylar when in separate worlds/relms** ]

[ _Familial Bonds_ ]

...

Unit of time cybertronian = earth:

Vorn(year) 83 earth years

Orn (Month) 7 earth years

Breem (hour) 5 earth weeks

Megacycle (week) 2 yearth years

Cycle (full day) 3 earth months

Solarcyle (Daytime) about 1 1/2 earth months

Lunar cycle (night) about 1 1/2 earth months

Klick(minute) 12 earth days

Nano-Klick (a second) 5 earth hours


	5. Chapter 5

As a few months passed, I began noticing i've been having trouble with my powers. They have been growing stronger, and harder to control. I burned the yard when i sneezed yesterday. I sneezed and it made the yard just turned into flames. Now our entire front yard and Letty's new rose bushes are burnt to a crisp.

"ugh...why? i never had this problem when i was at Sector 7" I groaned as i sat still, letting aunt Mia trim the burnt off my hair. I had accidentally burnt my long hair as well.  
"Maybe that cube thing you were telling me about was helping you control them" Mia said and i thought about it, it made sense.  
Maybe, i mean we don't know _where_ exactly it came from, so maybe its from another planet that is high tech or something. I mean, the letter mom left me did say my dad was an alien robotic...thing but i wasnt too sure about that, myself.  
"I dont know, i dont really think that is the reason" I said "Maybe...well they said my powers should be at their peak when i turned sixteen, but what if theyre just getting stronger too quickly? or maybe they were doing something to restrict them"  
"Or, they underestimated you and you are going to be very powerful" Mia said "it will be alright"  
"I know...I just hate making Uncle Dom's yard blow up or even burning my hair off by brushing it" i said with a time she was done with my hair and she showed me the mirror and i had to force myself from screaming. it was short. so so short.

"there was a lot burned, but on a plus side, it will grow back" Mia said as she ran her fingers through my hair.  
She had done a pixie cut. my hair that went past my ass by like an inch or two, was barely halfway down my neck, if even that. i wanted to scream so badly.  
"Thanks Mia" i said and i went to my room and threw myself on the bed and used a pillow to muffle my shriek. Yes, i know its just hair, but i loved my hair. hell, i even liked the weird electric blue highlights that had shown up out of the blue.

I would have to ask my father about that if i ever meet him.

I got up after a while and i ran out of the house and i grabbed my bike, making sure my license was in my wallet and my wallet was in my pocket and i began riding to Sam's house. His dad said i could come so we can pick up sam and take him to get a new car. We were getting me one too. Uncle Dom had given me some money for a car sense we managed to get me my license.

"Hi Ron!" I said with a grin as i parked my bike in the garage and walked along where the path would be. I knew he hated people on his lawn.  
Ron looked up and he smiled "hey kid, what do you think of these for the path?" he asked, holding up some type of stone i dont know "they will look good. I bet sam is excited today is his last day before summer break!" i said with a grin as i sat on the chair  
Ron seemed to stare at me "let me guess, lost control again and burned your hair"? he knew of my powers as i accidentally zapped the dog when he tried humping my leg. In return and apologies, i bought the dog a new collar for Judy, one with 'bling'.  
"yeah. its so short!" i said with a groan  
"it looks really nice though" Ron said, "and it could be worse. You could be bald"  
"I guess but i liked it long" i said with a pout.

It was about an hour and a half later, i was in the back of Ron's car and i smiled when Sam came out. He was spazzing over having a 'A minus but an A' or something like that. When he gets spazzy, you cant understand him.  
"Samantha, calm down!" i snapped but giggled at the glare Sam sent my way  
"My name isnt Samantha"  
"then calm down, youre getting your girl voice going" i teased as Ron began driving

When we got to Bolivia's Used Cars and i began walking around, stopping at a gorgeous yellow Corvette and i went over to it  
"God, thank you for gorgeous cars" i mumbled as i got in it. However i froze at the insignia on the steering wheel over where the horn symbol should be. I knew then and there i needed to buy this car.

"Cover your ears" i heard someone hiss and i covered my ears when i had heard a high pitched noise and the glass from the other cars began breaking and i curled up, having thought his would too. However when the noise stopped i got out  
"a grand each!" I heard Bobby say before i could ask what he wanted for them and we then walked inside to sign the papers and pay

* * *

 **Sunstreaker's pov:**

I had met up with Bumblebee, as luckily our charges lived near each other and they spent a lot of time near each other, so Bee and i could watch each other's back. I had also heard that my charge would be getting a car, along with Bee's charge so we decided to follow to make us be 'bought' so we didnt have to protect them in secret. I parked near Bumblebee, and i tried to resist a shudder when the femme touched my paint. Disgusting, really. her fingers were stained with oil, what femme doesnt preen?

I did my best on acting like a normal automobile when she got in, i really didnt like this. however i noticed her freeze.  
:: **Sunstreaker, im gonna blast the glass on the other cars** :: be warned  
:: **got it** :: i said to bee "Cover your ears" i hissed to her and then turned down my own audios as bee sent off the high pitched noise that caused the glass to shatter. I had to resist chuckling when she curled up, as if my glass would break  
' _silly femme_ ' I thought and when bee shut off the noise, i turned my audio's back up and i watched the femme get out and i felt a bit smug at the way the human male was shaking and gave them the low credit ammount.  
:: **nice one Bee** :: it was rare i gave any praise, but I truly didnt think of doing that so i had to praise the younger mech.

Now I really hope she didnt realize what my insignia was..

* * *

I grinned when the papers were signed and i went out to the car, finding the keys for it in the passenger seat and i started it, liking the sound of the engine. I smiled and began driving somewhere no one could see us. i planned on trying to talk to this Autobot.

I drove down a dirt road for a while and i stopped and got out. "Alright, i know youre one of those robot aliens. Autobot. Show yourself" i said, crossing my arms and i couldnt help the gasp when he actually transformed  
"you are quite bossy femme. You really shouldnt boss something that could squish you" it said.  
i could tell it was a he, or at least i think its a he by his deeper voice, however i couldnt help the bit of fear i felt from what he said. "what is your name?"  
"you should say please. and its Sunstreaker. Your father sent me to guard you" He -i mean Sunstreaker- said, crossing his arms

* * *

 **I only own my oc. And i should state that i am not going along with the whole plotline of the fast and furious. Mainly just using the characters and such.**

 **Please review!**

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts_** "

[ **The thirteen talking through the familial bond to Skylar when in separate worlds/relms** ]

[ _Familial Bonds_ ]

...

Unit of time cybertronian = earth:

Vorn(year) 83 earth years

Orn (Month) 7 earth years

Breem (hour) 5 earth weeks

Megacycle (week) 2 yearth years

Cycle (full day) 3 earth months

Solarcyle (Daytime) about 1 1/2 earth months

Lunar cycle (night) about 1 1/2 earth months

Klick(minute) 12 earth days

Nano-Klick (a second) 5 earth hours


	6. Chapter 6

I crossed my arms as i looked at Sunstreaker. ' _he sends me a guardian instead of seeing me himself_ ' i thought, getting angry  
"my father? my father sent you here instead of coming himself?" I said with a slight growl to my voice "that bastard asshole! why the hell does he send _you_ to guard me instead of just growing a damn pair and seeing me himself?!" i yelled, pissed off and a bush nearby blew up. yep. it just exploded, making us flinch

"Femme, you need to calm down, i dont want you to damage my paint next." Sunstreaker said with a grumble and i glared at him  
"your _paint?_ " i shrieked "you are so damn vain that you only care about your _paint?!_ " i was pretty livid. and i know i shouldnt judge, but, hey, im only human...i think.  
"femme! _enough_!" Sunstreaker snarled and she froze and then glared at him.  
"my name is not femme! do i look like a femme to you?! My name is Odette" I growled.

Sunstreaker transformed and opened the driver side door "get in. we are going to your uncle's house. im done arguing" he said and i rolled my eyes and i got into his alt and he began driving to my uncle's house  
"Dont tell your family about me. We are supposed to keep ourselves hidden" Sunstreaker said as he parked in the driveway.  
I nodded and got out of his alt and i then ran inside, my 'keys' in my hand and i hugged my uncle Dominic, who chuckled  
"lets see that new car" Dominic said and he went outside and i followed him, smiling at the whistle of appreciation for the car

"it looks brand new. how much did you spend for it?" he asked, turning to me.  
"a grand. the dealer wanted to git rid of it and a 1974 Camaro so we spend a grand each" I said and i leaned against the door.  
"good deal. the family is coming over for a barbecue tonight" Dominic said and i nodded  
"Awesome, cant wait to show off Sunstreaker" i said with a grin

"naming the car already, girl?" a new voice said behind us and i turned and grinned  
Of course Uncle Hobbs!"i giggled and i squeaked when he ruffled my hair as he and uncle Dom began walking inside and soon as they were inside, a car door slammed into my ass and sent me stumbling and i fell into the grass  
"Asshole!" i hissed and all Sunstreaker did was chuckle a bit  
"well then dont touch my paint" he said in return and i flicked him off  
"well you better sleep with one eye open Sunflower" i grumbled as i got off the ground and i began walking to the house, leaving the yellow corvette in the drive ' _i hope it rains on him_ ' i thought and i went around the house and to the garage that my uncle had built for me to have a car or two in.

I spent a couple hours working in my garage, making room for Sunflower, that and i was working on fixing up and cleaning the locket my mother had given to me. However, when i finished, i moved Sunstreaker into the garage.  
"there, you will stay dry in here and you wont have to try and stay still if people touch you" i said and i sat in the bean bag chair and i grabbed a book, Twilight, and began reading. I found i was quite enjoying the series, i was near the end of the first book.

I only stopped reading to go eat and when we finished, i went back to my garage and continued to read, until my phone rang and i answered it  
"yes sam?"  
"Sparky, my car has been stolen, i need you to come help me follow it" sam said, making me sigh  
"Sam, it will be alright, just go home and we will file the report in the morning"  
"but Sparky, im following him now, im not going to just go back home" i let a groan out, he was quite stubborn.  
"fine, but if i get caught, im blaming you" i said and i got into sunstreaker, though im not supposed to be going anywhere this late, and we backed out of the garage and i began driving him to where sam said he was and i followed Sam

"Thats Bumblebee, he's signaling for our team" Sunstreaker said seriously and i thought for a moment and i nodded and we parked where Sunstreaker wouldn't be found and I ran up to sam and i grabbed his arm. He seemed panicked  
"My car is Alive!" he squeaked. Yes, squeaked.  
"Sam, cmon, its fine, Lets go home" i said, not wanting to tell him about what they were.

my eyes widened when two vicious looking dogs came running over to us and i grabbed his arm and began running, us jumping up onto something and Bumblebee came to scare the dogs off, which then Sam threw the keys to bee, saying he didnt want the car or something like that and then sam began running and i groaned and i was going to go after him, until i saw lights  
"thanks Bee" i said and began running back to Sunstreaker, where he began driving once i was in and we got home and we parked and i got out and stepped out of the garage, shutting and locking it  
"And where did you disappear too?" a voice said and i turned to face the person.

It was uncle Dominic and he didnt look happy

* * *

 **OOh, Odette is in trouble!  
I only own my oc. And i should state that i am not going along with the whole plotline of the fast and furious. Mainly just using the characters and such.**

 **Please review!**

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts"_**

[ _Familial Bonds_ ]

...

Unit of time cybertronian = earth:

Vorn(year) 83 earth years

Orn (Month) 7 earth years

Breem (hour) 5 earth weeks

Megacycle (week) 2 yearth years

Cycle (full day) 3 earth months

Solarcyle (Daytime) about 1 1/2 earth months

Lunar cycle (night) about 1 1/2 earth months

Klick(minute) 12 earth days

Nano-Klick (a second) 5 earth hours


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, uh, hi!" i said and grinned sheepishly at my uncle who still had his arms crossed  
"What happened to no going out past eleven unless we all go out or you have permission beforehand?" Dominic demanded  
"well, uh, Sam needed help, he was chasing someone who stole his car, i was trying to get him and take him home, but i think he ended up getting arrested. I ran when i saw the lights." I said with a sigh and i looked down  
"Alright...you're grounded for the rest of the night. we will see about tomorrow, sense this is the first time you did something like this.." He said after being quiet for a few minutes and i nodded and went to my room. I was glad he decided to only give me the night being grounded, so far.

I sat on my bed and i looked out the window at the garage for a moment. ' _he is...a work of art._ ' i thought with a roll of my eyes ' _stupid vain robot_ ' i thought as i went and changed into my sleepwear, which was short pajama shorts and a Stitch tank top.

I woke early and i ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. My hair was in a high ponytail and i grabbed a poptart and i quickly drank it and i threw my boots on. I was wearing short shorts and a black tank top.  
"where do you think you're headed?" I looked up to see uncle Dom coming into the house  
"Just gonna go pick up Sam." i said with a smile, hoping i wasnt still in trouble, and he wasnt the easiest to 'read' so to speak  
"alright. But im letting you go with a warning, if you sneak out again you will be grounded" Dominic said and i nodded and i grabbed my purse and i ran out to the garage and i got into Sunstreaker and began backing him out of the garage. I knew he was pretending to be a normal car sense my family was out of the house and in the backyard. I waved as i drove out of the driveway and down the road.

"Let go and let me drive now" Sunstreaker said and i shook my head  
"Nope, what if a cop sees us?" i said with a sly grin. It's not like they would but i wanted to drive  
"If that happened, and that's a big if, then you can pretend you have been driving" Sunstreaker said and i rolled my eyes and sighed  
"Fine" i relented and let go of the steering wheel and let him take over

 **that evening:**

so far we have been tossed around, yelled at by Sunstreaker, dumped out of the car when mikaela spoke about bees alt being junk, and now we were standing infront of four new Autobots. I stared up in awe at them and the black one's cannons. i liked his cannons though i was a bit intimidated of the tallest one, the one who introduced himself as Optimus Prime.

"Feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide said when he was introduced and i smirked and let flames engulf my hands  
"I dont know, are you?" i countered with a playful grin, not wanting to show any form of fear, as i had been raised, while Sam was pretty close to pissing his pants. He could be quite a chicken at times.  
"Ironhide, enough." Optimus ordered the Weapon Specialist who pretty much pouted while trying to act like a tough guy.  
"I just wanted to show them my cannons" he grumbled

"the boys pheromones suggest he wishes to mate with one of the females" Ratchet said kinda out of no where  
"Ew! Sam" I exclaimed and moved away from him and closer to my guardian  
"why are you here?" sam asked, trying to ignore his embarrassment and everyone got serious at that moment.

I was silent as i listened to him "shouldn't you have sensors or some kind of tracking on the artifact if it was that important?" i asked my father after he had finished explaining.  
"we had, back on cybertron though it had gone active when the cube entered the planet" Optimus said and i was quiet, thinking and i turned to Sunny "we got to go to uncle Dom's and let him know what's going on" i said and when sunny transformed, i got in his alt and i didn't look back as we drove off. i wanted to talk to my father but i didn't know what to say, how to bring it up that he was my father, though he knew sense he sent Sunny instead of coming himself, but it was still quite awkward nonetheless.

I looked out the window as Sunstreaker drove and i then noticed a certain flamed peterbilt semi behind us. I let out a groan, i knew full well he was coming to talk to me and Uncle Dom. well i should correct myself and say i didn't know, but i was pretty sure anyway.

As soon as we parked, i got out and ran inside "Uncle Dom, My father is back, and he is in the driveway at the moment" i said and i grew kinda scared when uncle dom looked pissed  
"that fucking bastard. He shouldn't have come back" he growled and he grabbed one of his large baseball bat sized wrenches off the wall and stormed outside. I had a feeling someone was about to be shit-stomped

* * *

 **I only own my oc. And i should state that i am not going along with the whole plotline of the fast and furious. Mainly just using the characters and such.**

 **Please review!**

" **cybertronian** "

:: **commlink** ::

" **bumblebee's beeping** "

" ** _cybertronian while dreaming or in another relm of sorts"_**

[ _Familial Bonds_ ]

...

Unit of time cybertronian = earth:

Vorn(year) 83 earth years

Orn (Month) 7 earth years

Breem (hour) 5 earth weeks

Megacycle (week) 2 yearth years

Cycle (full day) 3 earth months

Solarcyle (Daytime) about 1 1/2 earth months

Lunar cycle (night) about 1 1/2 earth months

Klick(minute) 12 earth days

Nano-Klick (a second) 5 earth hours


End file.
